Hiro Fulgur
Hiro is a Student of Koma Inu's Magical Academy and a member of Ura's Mercenaries. He is actually the little brother of the guilds Master and Hiro's dream is to actually one day take over the guild as its new master. Appearance Hiro is a male that has Black eyes and unruly orange hair. He is rather small being only 5ft tall,but always full of energy. He has a slender body with not much muscle build at the moment. He is usually wearing a black striped shirt with a gray zipper sweater over it. The sweater has a design of a black skull in the front. He also wears black wrist bands that have the same skull.design like his sweater,but they are colored white. For his lower body he wears black pants and black short boots that are zipped up from the side. Personality Hiro loves to laugh and have a good time, but knows when it's time to be serious, as Hiro is very dedicated to his studies and lectures wanting to do the best he possibly can. In hopes of one day becoming the Guild Master of his brother's guild Ura's Mercenaries. He knows he may not be the smartest, or the strongest, but that has never stopped him from giving it his all and never giving up. He loves being praised by his teachers or peers, but tries to play it off like it was no big deal, despite the hard work he puts into almost everything he does. He will study for hours on end and isn't shy about asking for help, being aware of his own limits. He loves all his peers and teachers and always tries to make friends no matter where he goes. From time to time, Hiro can be a nervous wreck, trying to impress those around him or trying to not mess up and make a fool of himself, which often results in the latter. His thoughts often become a cluster when he needs to perform in front of his peers which results in him not being at his best. History Hiro is the younger brother of Ura Fulgur. Hiro was born around the time Ura was traveling the world as a mercenary, so they didn't get to spend much time together despite knowing about each other. Hiro was told about the numerous adventures he had while traveling and completing various missions from the letters Ura sent home. Hiro was amazed by the stories he had read and wanted nothing more, but to join his big brother one day. when the news came that Ura had built his own guild, Hiro rushed to his parents and asked to join Ura. They were reluctant at first, but Ura himself convinced them to let him go, but placed an ultimatum. Hiro must attend Koma Inu's Magical Academy and pass to become a full fledged guild member. Magic and Abilities Average Strength: Hiro is not that strong, but not considerably weak. He is not yet able to lift quite large objects, or go crashing through walls. He usually depends more on his speed than brute strength. Though his Gravity Magic does give him a means to even the odds when facing opponents with massive strength. Immense Speed: '''The one thing Hiro works at most is his speed. Although still young he can already match the speed of some adults being able to appear and reappear in different locations. This being a direct result of his gravity training, increasing gravity around his clothes several times during his morning training. Each time gradually increasing the gravity when he gets comfortable with a certain level. This has resulted in earning him remarkable speed. '''Average Intellect: Hiro doesn't consider himself to be that smart and it may take quite a few tries for him to learn something new. He has trouble comprehending things that aren't related to battle and often seeks extra help. The one quality he is incredible at is his persistence, never giving up no matter how many times he has to try. Endurance: 'When it comes to taking a hit, Hiro will never back down, unfortunately his body is another matter. Although he has been training as much as possible to fix this problem, his body just seems to take on more damage then most. simple cuts seem to bleed longer than usual, small hits leave bruises and although his stamina can keep him going for a really long time, his body seems to meet its limit rather quickly. [[Gravity Magic|'Gravity Magic]] A Magic in which its users can control gravity, by increasing or decreasing the gravity of anything around them. This Magic is strong enough to crush the ground, people, and even other Magic. The users can also use this magic to suspend other people and objects in midair, or fire the Magical energy as a concentrated beam at the target. However it seems that the effects of gravity magic differ from person to person. Hiro has been able to use this magic in a variety of was such as pushing or pulling his targets or causing gravitational fields around his own body to deter certain attacks. Hiro is not yet masterful enough with this magic that he can use the spell Black Hole, but he has been able to create an area of opposing gravitational pulls that work to confuse and hurt his opponents. Gravity Plus: 'This spell causes an increase of gravity around objects or people. Hiro can use this spell to slow down or completely stop his foes. Or cause their movement to be quite sluggish allowing for Hiro to land more attacks. Hiro also uses this spell to increase the gravity of his own attacks. Like throwing his boomerang over an object and then increasing the gravity on his boomerang to an extent it will crash into the object with incredible force usually destroying it to pieces. He can also throw simple things like rocks or paper and increase the gravity so far that even paper would shatter the ground with incredible force. '''Gravity Minus: '''This spell works as the exact opposite of his Gravity Plus spell. This spell decreases the gravity around objects making things virtually weightless. This allowing Hiro to jump higher or disrupting his opponents flow by making them jump higher or farther then they wanted to. He can even make following objects float to the ground or cause attacks to loose much of their momentum. '''Force Clap: '''Much like the name suggests. Hiro claps his hands that are covered with his Magic. When he does, two incredible shockwaves clash around his intended target. Although it takes quite a bit of magic to pull off, Hiro can use this spell to crush a group of people instead of just one target. '''Gravity Shield: '''Hiro gathers his magic in his hands and then faces his index and middle finger towards the intended target or targets. When he releases his magic, a formidable shield is formed around the targets making them float in air trapped inside a black sphere. He can freely move them about by motioning where to go with his fingers. At the moment this spell can only be used to trap people or objects inside without causing any damage to them. Hiro has not yet mastered the next step which is to be able to constrict the shield and essentially crush his foes. '''Slingshot: '''Hiro creates a strong gravitational pull around his body causing attacks or objects to begin circling him. One major way Hiro likes to use this attack is by pulling debris from his surroundings like rocks or even sand or other miscellaneous objects and have them circle him. They do serve to block attacks or cause some confusion, but Hiro is also able to apply them to his attacks. He increases the pull in such a way that the items caught in this field circle him at incredible speeds. He then releases his grasp on one of the items at the right time causing the object to fly off at amazing speeds. He can do the same with most magical attacks causing them to circle around him and then fly off towards the intended target returning their own attack against them. '''Gravity Well: '''Hiro creates an area with multiple pockets of gravity. The only person capable of seeing these gravity wells is Hiro. This area is filled with areas that either increase or decrease the gravity drastically. Causing the targets to either be float in the air not letting them move much of crashing to the ground with incredible force. In this Gravity Well the only one not affected is Hiro. He has yet been able to master this spell enough to let others walk through it without harming them. Equipment '''Oni '(鬼) Carries around with him usually everywhere but inside school. He usually leaves it in his locker during school hours. 'Abilities:'Oni is a boomerang and Hiro's favorite weapon. This was actually a gift from his father. This boomerang is actually able to channel Hiro's Magic perfectly. It is made of incredibly strong alloys that don't seem to be affected from the constant changes of gravity. This alloy being strong enough to even use as a shield against certain attacks, magical or physical. Classes '''Mandatory Subjects Mandatory classes are obligatory for all students regardless what department they're majoring in, no exceptions allowed. The founders state that these classes are the most important ones as they are the basics and bases for any other. * Lacrima usages, understanding and development: This class is a hands on learning style class that focuses on the use of lacrima, a magic crystalline substance, and it's uses in everyday life and battle. Students will get the chance to handle a variety of lacrima styles, from communication lacrima to magically charged lacrima. Student will be given a final project where they must develop a way to utilize lacrima with their own magic, and give a presentation on how they would use that in combat. All activities will be performed in a safe environment with proper supervision. * Hand to Hand Combat: The Hand to Hand Combat class consists of three parts, offense, defense and strategy. The offense consists of simply learning how to punch and different ways of attacking and also how to improve your offense in general. Defense includes how to block your opponents attacks, dodge them and even how to counter them. Expect to get hit in this course. The strategy portion of the course consists of many different ways on how to win a hand to hand fight such as learning your opponents weaknesses and exploiting them. Students are expected to have a fun time during this course and to participate as much as they can. The teacher will be separating the students into different groups based on initial strength in order to prevent anyone from getting seriously injured. Depending on how a student performs throughout the year, students will be able to move up and down in groups. Monday-Thursday will be training and Friday's will be scrimmaging days. * Physical Training: The Physical Training course at K.I.M.A. teaches the students how to become more fit and prepared for battle (if need be). Physical training consists of many aerobic exercises and weight training, in order to become stronger. There are a wide array of different physical activities that you are able to partake in such as rock climbing, weight lifting and simple sports that will do throughout the year in KIMA. We hope here at KIMA that each student does their best in class but also has fun. * Caster Magic: The Caster Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Caster Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a caster magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to expell ethernano throughout their bodies in order to create auras and how to properly utilize this fighting style. * Holder Magic: The Holder Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Holder Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a holder magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to chanell ethernano through various objects and bodies in order to amplify the already existing power within and how to properly utilize this fighting style. Elective Subjects Elective classes aren't obligatory to all students, but everyone is free to attend them if they want to. However, students are limited to five elective classes, as having more would highly affect student's schedule and free time and would also be too exhausting. * Melee Weapons: This class offers students the opportunity to learn how to use melee weapons properly in close combat. Weapons range from swords and long knives to whips. Students who would like to enroll in this class will usually be interested in close combat weapon magic such as Requip and Soul Weapon Magic. This class is stationed in the Armed Combat Department * Ranged Weapons: This class offers students a great opportunity to learn how to handle and use ranged weapons varying from bows and arrows to throwing knives and spears. Students will be able to practice their aim at targets and their ability to use each weapon. This class is for students who are possibly interested in magic that involves ranged weapons such as Bow Magic or Guns Magic. This class is stationed in the Armed Combat Department. * Geography: This class offers students an opportunity to study and get to know the regions all over Fiore. In this class students will be able to learn how to make their own maps, evaluate optimal routes while traveling and such. It is very helpful and is considered to be one of the more useful classes taught at K.I.M.A. It is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. * Combat Tactics: Although called "tactics" this class focuses on both tactical approaches to battle, as well as strategical. Here students will learn basic maneuvers and plans, both in direct styles of fighting and responsive styles, to achieve the greatest overall result during a battle. The first half of the class will focus on individual operations, while the second half will focus on team operations. Students should leave this class with a greater understanding of battle strategies and means to outwit their opponent. This class is stationed at the Magical Knowledge Department. Class Schedule